Act 1-Usagi -Sailor Moon
"to unlock your power you must not hold push the darkness down and give birth to your light!" Mario's heart station this is the 1st episode of Super Mario bros crystal Plot summary the story begins with Mario waking up in his heart station there he is asked questions he answered by saying 'my friends are my power' 'to keep my friends safe from darkness' and last but not least 'i'll follow my heart' after he said those words heartless ambush Mario then in a Mario's hands awakens a key blade Mario defeats the heartless then a giant tidal wave catches Mario he then appears in a castle on the moon then an dark inferno appears before Mario armed with his key blade destroys the dark inferno just as Mario thought he won the castle starts to fall to pieces and Mario tries to reach the exit but is trapped under but before hearing the words'Don't be afraid you can do this like your brother you can do anything!' the scene shifts to the present day where Mario and his friends are given a task by Master Yen Sid knowing E-merl and Sora will find 3 of princess of light Mario is tasked to find the other 5 and prevent them from becoming Xehanort's back up vessels Sonic uses his key blade to open a portal to their stop 1st Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Sally, Peach, Daisy, The mane 6 and the freedom fighters enter the portal elsewhere a young girl is dreaming about a princess and a prince. Her slumber is disturbed, however, as she is woken up by the sound of her alarm clock. Realizing that she is late for school, she gets ready, and gets her lunch from her mother, who was calling her daughter downstairs while reading a newspaper that featured an article about Sailor V and her partner blade hero when our heroes arrived they bumped into the girl who is late she asks who they are Mario introduces himself and his friends she introduces herself as Usagi then they bump into a black cat Luigi removes the bandaid of her forehead and reveals a crest moon Usagi head to go school with Mario and Friends following her elsewhere a man named Jadeite tasked by a creature named Dark spectre creates a monster to find a legendary sliver crystal upon arriving at Usagi's location but sadly she is pulled out of class and put out in the hall instead for being late. She cries for a bit and then pulls out her lunchbox and starts to eat, having missed breakfast. Haruna Sakurada, Usagi's homeroom teacher, comes out into the hall and reprimands her for eating in the hall as well as her bad test score, 30/100. Usagi is greeted by her best friend, Naru, and Umino, a classmate whom Usagi is not particularly fond of. Umino gloats about his test score of 95/100 while Naru teases Usagi for acting like a boy. Naru mentions that she couldn't believe Umino made a higher grade than she and Usagi notes that Naru is pretty, smart, and from a polite society and thinks that Naru's test score of 85/100 is very good. Later that day, the students head out to eat lunch, and a classmate, Yumiko, remarks that there was another break-in at a jewelry store. Umino points out that the burglars were caught, due to Sailor V and Blade hero's influence. Usagi asks who Sailor V is, and Umino explains that she is a well-known sailor-suitedchampion of justice, and is rumored to be a special detective from the police headquarters. And also explains the blade hero saying he's a masked hero with a sword in his left and a key blade on his right Sonic and Luigi gasped that someone else had a key blade. Usagi's friends then say they understand why someone would want to steal jewels and Usagi remarks that she likes rubies and pearls. Naru mentions that her mother's jewelry store has been having a big discount sale and invites the girls to come with her after school, an offer that the girls agree to enthusiastically. After school, Usagi, Naru, Yumiko, and another classmate, Kuri, head over to OSA-P, where Naru's mother is enthusiastically promoting her store. Naru wonders why her mother is acting strange, as she has never promoted a sale before. While Usagi's friends(along with peach, Daisy, Rarity and Sally) marvel over the jewelry, Usagi is upset because she has no more allowance, and is unlikely to get any jewelry anyway, due to her bad English grade. She leaves the store, crumples the test into a ball, and throws it over her shoulder where it lands on the head of a strange man in a tuxedo, who calls her a "bun-head" and makes fun of her test score. The man throws the test back at Usagi, telling her to study harder, and Usagi yells at him to mind his own business. After Usagi leaves, the man smiles to himself and says that at this jewelry store, he might find the Silver Crystal. Not wanting to go home, Usagi makes her way to the Game Center Crown, a local game arcade. Usagi spots a Sailor V and Blade hero Game poster, and ponders what it would be like to be Sailor V and her partner Bade hero. Usagi enters the arcade and decided to play the Sailor V game, but is unable to defeat the enemies in the game. Usagi is greeted by Motoki Furuhata, who offers to help her with the game. The two hear a noise from behind and turns to find the cat that Usagi found that morning. She wonders how the cat was able to get inside inside the game center, and Motoki mentions that the cat has been wandering around for a few days. Usagi laughs and points out that the cat has a crescent-shaped "bald-spot" but Mario replies it looks like a moon on its forehead. The cat stares and growls at her, and Usagi nervously decides to go home. Usagi returns home and her mother asks for Usagi's test. Reluctantly, she shows the test to her mother, who becomes furious. Usagi is kicked out of the house not long before her brother, Shingo Tsukino, approaches the house on his way home from school. He asks if she got sent out again, kicks her, and calls her stupid. Usagi angrily kicks back, attempting to re-enact Sailor V's "Sailor V Kick", but Shingo closes the door, causing her to hurt her foot. She cries loudly, and Shingo and his mother try to ignore her. Elsewhere, girls and women who have bought jewelry from the Osa-P sale are becoming increasingly lethargic. Naru's mother feels the energy she has collected and muses that her energy-stealing jewels work well, but the one thing she is looking for is not in the jewelry store. Naru hears her mother talking to herself and enters the room calling her. Naru's mother turns toward her with a threatening look on her face, which frightens Naru. After being let into the house, Usagi returns to her room, complaining about her mother's reaction to her test score. Usagi takes a nap and is scratched and woken up the bald-spot cat, and the cat says that it is rude that she called her crescent moon a "bald-spot." The cat then introduces itself as Luna, and claims that she has been searching for Usagi, thanking her for taking the bandages off her forehead, but Usagi assumed that it is a dream and decides to go to back to sleep. Frustrated, Luna wakes her up and gives her a brooch, telling Usagi that she has been chosen to be a guardian. Usagi puts it on and Luna instructs her to shout, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up," and Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon. After becoming Sailor Moon, Usagi hears Naru's screams through her glowing odango covers, and she and Luna rush off to save her. Back at OSA-P, Naru is being attacked by her mother, who turns out to be a monster that tied up the real Mayumi Osaka in the basement, when Sailor Moon bursts in and tells the youma to get away from Naru. Seeing the Moon, Usagi then introduces herself as the Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. The youma summons a army of heartless surprising Mario and friends but scaring Sailor moon the Youma replies she using the her jewerry as a source for her creations Sailor moon get chased by heartless while Mario and friends fight some of the heartless however the heartless became a demon tower and captured Mario forcing to sink into darkness Mario started to hear a voice from his heart once Mario gets back up he summons a key blade and destroys the Demon tower from the inside surpassing the creature and shocking Sailor moon and the youma Mario destroys all the heartless and frees the hearts of many leaving the monster ambushed Suddenly Sailor moon hears a voice to attack the creature while she was surprised Sailor moon uses Moon Tiara Boomerang, destroying the youma. Sailor Moon hears the mysterious man as he jumps away and says his name is Tuxedo Mask. Elsewhere, the mysterious blonde man from earlier is watching everything that happened on a crystal ball, and says that Sailor Moon is "not bad," stating he must get his hands on the Silver Crystal for his king The next day, Naru tells other girls in her class about how she was saved by a girl in a sailor outfit and a bunch of heroes A few feet away behind a building, Usagi (with Luna) grumbles and thinks to herself that it wasn't a dream at all but Mario replies she'll have to get used to it whether she liked it or not. Outside, a blue-haired girl feeling a rain drop and running away. Script Act 1 Usagi sailor moon/Script Gallery trivia the story carries on the 2nd act Category:Super Mario crystal